I Need You
by Hedgehogs5428
Summary: Some obnoxious guys start bullying Patricia, what does Eddie do to stop it? Bad summary, but I think it came out okay. For Peddie one-shot week!


Patricia POV

I was at my locker getting my books for first period when I felt something slam into me from behind.

"Hey!" I yell, "Watch where you're going!" But then I turn around and recognize 5 guys.

They were all from Isis house. There was the brunette with dark blue eyes named Danny. Then there was Jake, he has jet black hair and brown eyes, plus he's pretty tan, and _very _muscular. Next to him was Ryan, he had blonde hair and green eyes, he was the shortest out of all of them, but he was still at least 2 inches taller than me. Then there was Ethan, blonde hair, brown eyes, and American. Lastly, there was the guy who slammed into me, Russ. He had red hair and blue eyes, but was the tallest and most intimidating of the five of them and also their leader.

"What's a matter Trixie? Can't handle a little push?" Russ says. Most girls loved these guys and dreamed of dating them, but for the past few months they wouldn't leave me alone! Every time I turn around one of them is there, ready to start a fight.

"Shut it Russ." I sneer.

"Hey! You don't talk to us that way." Danny glares at me.

"Yeah, I thought we were all friends here." Ryan chimes in.

"As if I would ever be friends with losers like you." I say, rolling my eyes at them.

"At least we have friends." Jake says, taking a step closer to me.

"And a family who actually cares about us." Ethan continues for him, taking a step closer as Jake had done.

"Yeah, your family decided they didn't want you anymore so they just ditched you here and took the better twin." Jake says.

"That's not true." I protest weakly, stepping backward in an attempt to move away from them.

"You know it is." Russ says, moving closer.

"What do you always do when you sneak off from school?" Danny asks, referring to my many Sibuna meetings.

"She probably sneaks off to go cut herself." Ryan answers for him. At this point I can see a crowd forming around us, watching.

"Get away from me." I say. Instead they all start moving closer, laughing and calling me names. I try to take another step back, but my back is pressed against the lockers now.

"No wonder Eddie broke up with you. You're pathetic." I hear Danny say.

"That's not true." I say, tears filling my eyes.

"We all know he's going to start dating KT any day now, then you'll realize that truly, nobody loves you." Ethan says.

Then Russ kicks me in the shin, causing me to fall to the ground.

I close my eyes, waiting for them to start punching and kicking me. Instead I hear someone being slammed into a locker.

"Get the hell away from her." I hear someone practically growl. Is it really? No, it can't be...

"Edison Sweet, what a nice surprise. We were just telling Patricia-"

"I don't want to see any of you near her ever again. Got it?" He cut Russ off.

"Alright, fine. Just put me down." Russ surrenders.

I look up and see Russ and the others walk away, but not before yelling, "See ya around Trixie!"

Eddie just glares at them before looking back down at me.

"Yacker, are you okay?" Eddie asks, helping me up.

"Fine." I mumble. Then I look around and notice that everyone is watching. KT and Fabian look shocked, Alfie and Jerome look angry, Mara and Joy look worried, everyone else is just waiting to see what's going to happen now.

Eddie must have noticed my uncomfortable stares because he then yells, "What are you all staring at?" After that, pretty much everyone scatters.

"Thanks." I say, awkwardly.

"Anytime." He half smiles at me.

"I'll see you later." I say, anxious to leave, before practically running out of the school.

* * *

I run into my room back at Anubis house and collapse on my bed, finally allow the tears to flow. I can't believe I made that big of an _idiot_ of myself! It's bad enough that they said all those things, but for me to just stand there about to burst out into tears! Then Eddie had to come to my rescue, I can take care of myself! I don't need anyone to come save me.

"Patricia! Are you here?" I hear Eddie from downstairs. Why is he even here? We broke up, he doesn't love me anymore. All he cares about is stupid KT.

"I knew you'd be up here." He says softly from my doorway.

"Leave me alone." I say, facing the wall so he won't see my tears.

"Yacker, those idiots had no clue what they were talking about. You know everyone loves you here, and your family cares about you, they just-"

"Just what? Decided to leave me here and take Piper instead? How can they leave their 10 year old daughter here, all by them self and take their other daughter home instead. Piper didn't go to her boarding school until she was 14! She got 4 more years to be at home with our parents while I was here with Victor and Trudy. How is that fair? How could they do that to me?" I ask him, crying even harder.

He then sits next to me and puts his arm around me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"It's okay, just let it all out." He whispers, rubbing small circles on my back in an attempt to sooth me.

"You know that we all care about you right? KT, Fabian, Jerome, Alfie, Joy, Mara, and I? Even Willow. We're your family." He reminds me.

"That's rich." I let out a bitter laugh, "You all care about me? You've never done anything about those jerks before, and it was only you. The others just stood and watched, they probably laughed along with everyone else."

"Stop it!" He snaps, "Stop saying these things! It's ridiculous. You're an amazing person and we _do _all care about you. I had no idea this has happened before! If I had, those douchebags would be in a hospital right now! And the others were just shocked, no one has ever seen you so defenseless and we're used to seeing you be so tough and strong. No one was laughing at you Patricia, did you even see Alfie and Jerome? They were furious that anyone would say those things to you, so was I! It only took me so long to get over to you because I was so stunned. It was like I was frozen, but then I saw them knock you down and I just snapped." He says, stroking my cheek lightly with his thumb. Right where there was a cut, probably from when Russ shoved me into the lockers earlier.

"Ow, that stings." I hiss in pain.

"Sorry!" He pulls away quickly before taking a closer look, holding my head still with his hand. "How did that even get there?" He asks concerned.

"When Russ slammed me into the lockers I hit my cheek against the side of the door and I guess it cut me. No big deal." I say, pulling my face out of his grasp.

"He slammed you into the lockers? I just heard them start talking crap about your friends and family." He says, clearly shocked.

"Yeah, that's how the whole thing started." I say.

"I'm gonna kill them." He states.

"No you're not." I sigh.

"Yacker, they can't just do this stuff to you and get away with it! Someone has to do something!" He exasperates.

"And you did. You told them to leave me alone, and that's all you're going to do." I say.

"Don't be ridiculous." He says.

"I'm not! I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone to protect me from anything." I say, getting frustrated.

"Well I need you." He tells me.

"What?"

"I need you. I need my strong, independent, beautiful Yacker. I don't want these guys to change you into someone you're not. You may not need me, but I sure as hell need you." He says, leaning forward slightly.

I'm not sure how to respond so I decide to just lean in the rest of the way.

The second our lips meet I feel it. That spark that I've always felt when I kissed Eddie. That spark I'm convinced I'll only feel when I kiss Eddie. I didn't think it would still be there after our break up, but now that I've felt it again I'm forgetting why we even broke up.

I pull back from the kiss, my eyes still closed, savoring that feeling because it's probably the last time I'll ever get to feel it. Eddie will realize he wants KT, not me.

"I love you." He whispers.

"No you don't." I say, opening my eyes. "You love KT."

"Yacker, I just gave that huge speech and then I freaking kissed you and you _still _think I like KT? You're insane." He responds.

"I miss you." I say.

"What? What do you mean? I'm always here." He asks confused.

"It's not the same though, you don't tease me like you used to. You spend all of your time with KT and I miss the way things used to be." I confess.

"I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere. I love you." He says, leaning in to kiss me again.

Don't do it Patricia. Don't fall for it, you know he's just going to leave you for KT later.

"I love you too." I give in, kissing him again. Idiot.

He gently pushes me back so I'm laying down with him on top of me. I reach up for his hair as I feel his hands rest on my hips.

This time he's the one who pulls away.

"We should probably get back to class." He sighs.

I nod, getting off of my bed and walking towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" I hear him call.

"To fix my makeup!" I answer.

"Don't forget to clean that cut! It could get infected!" He yells, worried.

"Yes mom!" I chuckle.

* * *

We went back to school and received a detention for being an hour late. Oh well, it's not like it's the first time.

"Yo Trixie!" I hear Ethan say.

I hesitantly turn around, realizing Eddie is still in class.

"What?" I say, determined not to show fear.

"Where did you disappear to? We missed you first period." He pouts.

"I'm sure you did." I sneer.

"Where's your little knight in shining armor now?" Russ asks.

"He's not my knight in shining armor." I say between gritted teeth.

"Oh that's right, he's reserved for KT." Russ says.

"Get away from me." I say.

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" He asks, raising his hand to slap me.

I close my eyes and wait for his hand to smack down on my cheek, but it never comes.

"Then you'll have to answer to me." Eddie says, grabbing Russ' arm. "Now, get away from her."

"Like we're scared of you." Ethan sneers.

"If I tell my dad about this, he'll get all five of you expelled. Do you really want to explain that to your mommy?" Eddie mocks.

"Fine." He glares at Eddie, "You got lucky Trixie." Russ says, before walking away with Ethan.

"Are you okay?" Eddie asks, turning to me.

"Yeah." I say, still watching Russ and Ethan.

"Let's get to class." He says, throwing his arm around me as he kisses my temple.

"Eddie?" I say.

"Yeah?"

"I was wrong. I do need you." He just smiles and kisses me before saying, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

**That was for Peddie one-shot week! Hope you all liked it, review and let me know! I've also written a story called Trapped and I'm working on the sequel (Forever&Always) so feel free to go and check those out! Peddie4Life:D Bye!**


End file.
